


ThroneSex

by HouxBelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: F/M, In The North, Married Life, Throne Sex, but Jaime goes down south, husband and wife, if you know what i mean, winterfell great hall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouxBelle/pseuds/HouxBelle
Summary: Jaime finds his wife Sansa is just as restless and unable to sleep as he is. The both take some time in the great hall discussing the past and then things heat up. Smutty times on the northern throne.





	ThroneSex

**Author's Note:**

> Fic request from Giannagrace29
> 
> ThroneSex request
> 
> I hope you like it!

As he walked into the Great Hall he knew he shouldn’t have been surprised she was there. It was late, dreams keeping them both from sleep, and he had gotten up from bed before her. He had hoped she’d find a peaceful night, she’d been sleeping through the night more often now, as had he, but tonight didn’t seem to be one of those nights.

Then he remembered the day.

It was the anniversary of the day Ned Stark lost his head in King’s Landing. He knew where her mind would be. So as he moved into the room he wasn’t surprised when she didn’t turn to look at him. Instead, her gaze focused in the flames of the fireplace and her arms wrapped around herself.

He walked toward her, his good hand reaching out to touch her shoulder, to let her know he was there. She still didn’t turn toward him, yet her hand came up and rested on his.

Taking it as a signal she was alright to be touched he moved forward and wrapped his arms around her, she leaned her back into his chest and his nose nuzzled into the side of her face.

They stayed silent for a moment, Sansa leaning into his embrace and nothing but the sound of their breathing and the fire crackling could be heard.

“I wonder if he’d be proud of me?” she asked aloud.

Jaime smiled to himself. “Ned Stark would be more than proud of you”

“I wonder what he’d think of us too” she said with a bit of a laugh in her tone.

“Now that” Jaime said pulling her tighter to him. “Is not one thing he wouldn’t like”

“But he’d want me to be happy” Sansa noted.

“Do I?” Jaime asked. He’d been wanting to ask for a long time but hadn’t been able to get the courage to. “Do I make you happy?”

His question pulls Sansa from her gaze in the fire. She turns in his arms and wraps her hands around his neck.  
“You, Ser Jaime Lannister, make me very happy.” she then placed a soft kiss on his lips.

He hummed into the kiss. “Sansa Stark” he purred her name.

She giggled and kissed him once again, this time with more passion. Jaime then allowed his hand to grasp her arse cheek and she gasped at the touch. He smiled into their kiss as she did.

As their kiss deepened in passion Sansa was pushing Jaime back a bit. He allowed her to advance on him but eventually felt his back hit something.

Breaking their kiss, turning to see what he’d bumped into, he looked and saw the throne, more like an ornate chair, that sat in the front of the hall. The seat for the Queen in the North.

“Perhaps we should take this back to our room, my love” Jaime suggested as he turned back to Sansa.

However, as he looked at her he saw the wheels spinning in her head. She’d moved her gaze to the throne and caught her lip between her teeth. 

“Or we could do it here” she offered hesitantly.

Sansa had blossomed sexually over the years of their marriage. He knew her past and was content to keep things simple if she wanted, he’d even offered not sharing her bed at all, but her renewed hope and the North’s independence had put confidence in her that he’d never seen in anyone. So she’d become more willing to explore their pleasures in interesting ways. 

“In here?” he asked her with a tone of tease and excitement.

She nodded “perhaps you could sit and I could straddle you--”

“I won’t sit on your throne, my queen” he said softly as his hand came up, his thumb caressing her cheek. 

“Oh” she said in a blush, then began backtracking “it was a silly idea, I--”

“Sansa” he said to stop her. “I won’t sit on the throne but you can.”

She looked at him oddly as if she didn’t understand.

Instead of explaining he decided to show her. Taking her hand he leads her to the throne. He gestured his hand out for her to sit and she did, looking up at him as if to say ‘now what?’

He then stood in front of her and got on his knees, slowly.

“Jaime” she said her voice quivering. 

It seemed she understood what he was getting at now. He gave her a reassuring smile and reached his hand out to push up the fabric of her nightgown. 

Once the fabric was pushed up, exposing her thighs, he placed a soft kiss on the side of her knee.

“My queen” he said softly as he looked up at her while he continued to kiss down her thigh. 

“My queen” he said again, kissing the other thigh. 

Sansa shuddered at his touch and her hands grasped the arms of the chair till her knuckles were white. 

He then scooted in between her legs and looked up at her, asking for permission to continue.  
She nodded fervently and then swallowed hard in her throat.

Jaime pulled her forward a bit, on instinct she spread her legs wider and he had to stifle a groan at the sight of her naked pussy in the dim moonlight. 

Looking up at her one more time, giving her a wink, he then pressed his face to her centre. He licked once, then twice and the moan that left her throat from just that had him hard in his breeches. 

Tucking his real hand and golden behind her back he pressed her centre to his lips. His tongue shot out of his mouth and explored her folds. She always tasted so sweet, yet a little bit like the earth, as if he was tasting the North itself. In a way he was, Sansa Stark and the North were one and the same.

As he began to suck she bucked her hips up and he grinned at her eagerness. His hands pinned her down to the throne and she hissed as his gold hand touched her bareskin. The hiss turned into a groan though as he took his good hand from her hips and slid a finger into her opening. 

“So wet” he moaned, his breath hitting her naked pussy. “Do I please you, your grace?”  
He asked and then began pumping his finger in and out of her, adding another finger after the first few pumps. 

“Yes...yes...yes…” Sansa chanted as he continued his attention. 

Jaime hummed against her, the vibration sending thrills up her spine. “You taste so good, my queen”

“Jaime...oh Jaime” she moaned and he could tell she was getting close. 

He looked up at her face, pleasure lighting up her every feature and he had to fight the impulse to touch himself.   
He then began flicking his tongue against her and pumping harder. She bucked up into his touch harder this time her hand coming to his head and shoving him down into her pussy.  
He devoured her like he was a dying man and she was his last meal. 

If I had to die this is what I’d want to feast on. He thought to himself.

Soon her fingers fisted in his hair and she came with a shout of his name. Her body tensing then relaxing all at once in the chair.

He sat back on his haunches and used his sleeve to wipe her juices from his face. Smiling up at her as he watched her ride out her high.

She then looked down at him and her eyes fell to the bulge in his breeches. He went to stand but she leaned forward and put her hand on his shoulder.

“I want to watch” she said her eyes still clouded with lust. 

Jaime was shocked. He almost asked her to repeat herself so he could be sure that’s what he heard her say. However, he nodded. “As my queen commands”

He noticed her lips turn to a smirk as he spoke. 

His breeches weren’t difficult to untie with one hand, he’d gotten good at it now but he felt nervously on display as Sansa watched him from her throne. 

Soon enough he pulled his erection from his pants and began stroking himself, looking up at Sansa who watched him hungrily, her legs still spread wide apart.

He stroked himself as she watched. At first he thought he’d feel exposed and at first, he did but now-now he wanted her to watch him carefully. He didn’t want her to miss any part of it. 

“Sansa” he groaned as he pumped himself.

“You know I used to think about you” she said softly “this way before we were married.”

“Did you?” he asked, trying to sound cocky but mostly sounding desperate. 

“I used to imagine your big cock filling my tight cunt. I used to imagine sucking on your cock and you cumming on my tits. My hands running through your long hair as I rode you. At night my hand would wander my body and I’d pretend it was yours.”  
She said in a voice so confident and sure, she was undoing him faster than anything.

Her hands then went to her top and slowly she pulled the ties, her breasts falling into his view.  
She began groping both of them and moaning as she did, her legs still wide apart.

The words, the image, all of it was too much for him and he came in his hands hard. A strangled groan leaving his lips as he rode out his high on his knees before her. 

Sliding from her chair to her knees in front of him she took his face in her hands and kissed him. He kissed her back and wrapped his weakened arms around her. 

When the kiss broke she smiled at him. “Perhaps we should return to bed?”

“I’m afraid after that you may have to carry me” he japed.

Standing up they both kissed once more, Sansa wrapping a cloak around herself to hide her undone top and they both walked arm around one another to their chambers.


End file.
